


The first time

by Tukma



Series: Something smutty [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tukma/pseuds/Tukma
Summary: Lena finally finds out why her girlfriend of 3 months keeps topping her and not allowing her to repay the kindnesses, they decide on a night to try with the aid of tech and soon it becomes apparent that this is a night of many firsts.





	The first time

**Author's Note:**

> i was supposed to be writing something else and then i was handed smut this is the result enjoy

The first time with anyone new is normally a somewhat bumpy, messy, uncoordinated and primal affair. In Lena’s experience limited as it was she found that it was the first and last, and mostly completely unsatisfying, it would scratch that itch but It wasn’t what she really wanted. Roulette in boarding school had been a mutual need for release, they didn’t even like each other, tormenting each other and playing games with each other, never in a nice way but until Jack that was all she knew. 

Jack, well he was Lena’s only walk down the heteronormative path, they had been best friends, they worked in the lab, and he had fallen for her, asked her out and treated her kindly. Lena had never known that before and was convinced with enough practice and enough effort she would get to like physical intimacy with him as much as she liked him. It wasn’t the case, amorous activity dwindled quickly, in favour of long nights in the lab and a more companion based relationship took its place.

Roulette was the right gender but there was no love, Jack was full of love but the wrong gender, this meant that the two aspects had never come together for Lena and since Jack there had been no one, well that wasn’t true exactly, there was two someone’s, who turned out to be the same someone, not that they were ever there, Lena had become skilled at scratching her own itch. It still left her wanting more, there was that intimacy that soothing that people talked about.

For Lena sex had become more of a basic physical function, if she needed it rough supergirl took her in her mind as she sorted her need, if she had time it would be Kara. There were no fireworks no sonata’s, no cuddles, softness in the afterglow, because there was never anyone else there. Of course now she knew they were one and the same and she had been playing with that idea, they were dating, Lena had the love of her life, Kara had captured her attention right away and soon she had stolen her heart, tonight was to be their first time.

Kara had wanted it to be perfect, special, Lena couldn’t help but smile. If Kara didn’t realised that this would be special because she was getting both her fantasies in one, because she was getting the woman she loved finally, and last but not in any way least, Lena would finally know what it is like to be made love to, the woman she loved. Lena was nervous and she was worried that she wouldn’t be good at this, she knew how to fuck, she knew how to pleasure a woman, but making love that was new.

It was the first night, there was no way that Lena was going to be able to make this everything that she wanted it to be for Kara, to make it so she would have the best first experience ever. Lena had ensured that the lamps would dull the powers enough that Kara could let go and not worry about broken bones or fingers and that she would finally let Lena pleasure her.

It had been about three months since they started, and although they had kissed and cuddled and well Kara had done her fair share of exploring, Lena had never been allowed to return the favour. Lena was a switch or more truthfully a power bottom but she was no pillow princess and well, Kara hadn’t allowed her the opportunity to be anything else.

Whenever Lena got amorous Kara would effortlessly flip her and pleasures her until she forgot her own name. It wasn’t until Lena finally got her to admit why that she understood. Kara controlled every muscle every movement but when she came she had no control over the internal muscles or involuntary movements, Kara didn’t want to hurt Lena, so dented her pleasure.

But not tonight! No tonight Kara had promised with the safety precautions and with Lena being completely safe they would finally be able to make love, or Lena would finally be able to make love to Kara, she had been dreaming about this for years, thirsting after the blonde reporter, wanting to run her tongue over those abdominal muscles, and if truth be known a area below them held just as much fascination.

Kara was a goddess, she was beautiful and majestic, she was almost so perfect that Lena could believe that she was once sculpted out of marble and housed at the Guggenheim or some other famous museum only to have come to life and graces the earth as a living god. She could stand there now on display and draw the largest of crowds, but that wouldn’t do, Lena was not in the mood to share, it took her too long to get what her heart coveted and she was not going to share her.

Lena was so breathless the first time that she saw Kara naked her heart rate shot through the ceiling and Kara thought that she was having a heart attack, she wanted to take her to the emergency room, a thought not helped by Lena’s attempts to thickly swallow the pooling saliva in her mouth and make her lax jaw form coherent words when her brain was clearly displaying a dial tone. Kara had called Alex, and Alex had found the whole situation hysterical and had for the past two months.

Kara was now well versed in the inability of the raven haired CEO keeping her arousal, and excitement in check around Kara, a persistent problem not helped by the desire to touch and taste her being denied for months, years really and as much as Kara was a goddess in more ways than one and her abilities in the bedroom left the youngest Luthor satiated, satisfied and sometimes a little cataleptic the persistent desire to touch Kara remained.

No longer, tonight was the night and Lena would light the candles in the bedroom, she had opted for candles only nothing fancy just clean sheets, and scented candles, she had soft music to play too, Kara would be almost human but Lena didn’t want to overdo the senses she wanted Kara to feel everything, and experience it all with as few distractions as possible. Lena was ready they had discussed this, once everything was ready Kara would arrive and they would have a romantic dinner and then they would go to the bedroom where the lamps would remove the powers and they could be intimate.

Lena was dressed in a classic black dress off the shoulder and her hair was up one side not the other, Kara loved her hair down but also favoured the right side of her neck, so she had opted to put that side up, displaying her neck and shoulders for Kara. There was plenty of cleavage on the low plunging neckline and the dress hugged every curve perfectly, the slit up the side gave access to her long creamy leg and she was wearing her heals, there was no need at home but they finished the outfit and made her legs look fantastic.

She opened the door to the Balcony and placed a rose on the chair, the signal that Kara was waiting for. She returned inside to wait for Kara, she promised that Kara would be able to change first she was to come into through the door and change in the guest room then meet her date in the kitchen which is where Lena currently sat, doing her best to control her heart and her breathing, she was still nervous.

Kara had been waiting she was pacing of a fashion basically flying around keeping a eye out for the signal, Lena wanted to make love to her and she supposed that this was a good thing, she loved Lena and she was sure that it would be great she wanted it to be perfect for Lena, she wasn’t sure that this was something that would happen often it wasn’t like this level of planning was conducive to a spontaneous love life, but Kara wouldn’t risk Lena, and yes the last few months had been trying, it would appear that pleasuring Lena was arousing to the point that Kara was now quite familiar with sex shops in Gotham, the bill for sex toys was getting a little out of control most of them being one use only.

Her latest credit card statement showed an almost equal amount take out and sex shops. This was not going to work in the long run, but touching Lena, catching a glimpse of that beautiful curvaceous body, the heady sweet musky aroma that mixed with her pheromones, expensive shampoo and perfume when she was aroused, that made Kara’s mouth water, each scent unique to Lena, blending together in perfection, harmony caressing her olfactory senses and a stimulating Kara’s own arousal effortlessly. The sound of her moans and the slight Irish twang to her gasps to a deity she doesn’t believe in and swear words that made Kara blush was actually almost as intoxicating as her sight and scent, all in all Lena Luthor was a goddess of historic proportion, more alluring than Helen of troy more cunning and brilliant than Cleopatra and more beautiful Aphrodite herself.

There it was the signal, on her pass she saw it the red rose on the chair the door open Lena was ready for her. She took a breath and flew over, she changed in the bedroom, Lena was going to be making a effort which meant she would look stunning she had picked out a lovely blue button up to bring out her eyes, it had no sleeves to show off her arms, the second favourite muscles group of ‘, her triceps and biceps were second only to her abs but it wasn’t possible to pull off classy and have abs exposed to Kara went with sleeveless instead. Simple black slacks finished off her outfit it wasn’t as feminine as she could go but she wanted to feel comfortable and that would do it. Her hair was cascading over her shoulders and she had light make up on she was wearing flats but she didn’t do well with heels and didn’t want to break anything.

Kara walked into the kitchen holding the rose in front of her and looked up at Lena, her breath catching in her chest as she saw her, by Rao she was breath taking quite literally in that moment, and Kara could feel her heart accelerate out of all natural rhythm, she felt like she was falling, but safe, flying but tethered to Lena and she knew now what Alex had been talking about Lena had always stunned Kara but tonight this, everything was done for her, she could tell the way the hair was both free and not, how her neck was exposed, how her shoulders were exposed, the cleavage the slit up the side, the lesser red lipstick, Lena had dressed for her, and Kara could already smell the shampoo and perfume, her favourite not the every day one, the one that she had commented on because it was so striking. It was the moment where the world stopped, and there was just her and Lena, the moment the lightning struck, the moment, she was madly in love with the beauty before her, Lena owned her completely in that moment and Kara believed that she would give herself willingly forever.

Lena thought Kara looked stunning, she walked in and Lena stood to greet her, she watched as the hero faltered and then came to a stop, her breath suddenly stopping and Lena smiled, she clearly had managed the first objective of the night. Kara was definitely aroused, and Lena was going to ensure that this was a night that she wouldn’t forget; she moved closer to the stunned heroine and slowly placed a hand on her cheek kissing her and bringing her in softly. Lena placed her hand on the hip to hold her close, as she connected their lips with passion and flare, making small ministrations with her supple lips before licking over her bottom lip gaining access. The deepening of the initially soft caress of their lips seemed to bring the krypronian back from where ever her mind had gone and soon their kissing was becoming quite heated and enflamed.

They had somehow moved around the table and were now heading to the bed room, so much for the romantic dinner Lena thought but she didn't care, the food will still be edible after being reheated and right now all she could think about was getting to be with Kara, she looked stunning and was finally going to be hers and she was more than happy to get here quicker than planned, three years was hardly lightning speed. Rounding the corner into the bedroom Lena didn't bother with anything other than the one switch, no music no candles just the lamps designed to dull Kara’s super abilities and make everything safe.

Pushing Kara on to the bed and slowly moving over to lay next to her Lena kicked off her shoes and threaded her leg between Kara’s, slowly kissing over her lips and jaw to her ear lobe and giving it a little nip, and slight pull with her teeth, in a very thick and needy voice Lena whispered, “how are you feeling darling, are you able to just enjoy yourself yet? I don't know how quick this will work.” 

Kara had not been thinking at all as was normally the case when she was faced with the raven haired beauty and even less likely when they were kissing. She had been aware of their movements and the face that she was now laying on the bed with Lena partly on top of her, leg threaded through hers, oh Rao the thigh was pushing so delicately but still pushing into her core. Then the kisses that trailed almost ghosted across her jaw and the slight pain as Lena nipped at her ear and pulled the lobe with her teeth, she had never though pain could be sexy but that was, oh when Lena gave her that little bit of pain her pleasure hormones went wild. She right there in that place already needed Lena. This was different she had felt the pain, she smiled, “Its working, just take it slow I will relax I have already lost some of my power, I can feel it.”

That was all Lena needed to hear she was now able to really explore Kara to be able to touch her caress her, she wondered if she would be able to mark her, at least for while she was in the room, a flash of desire flashed in her eyes and Kara would swear that it looked for a moment like Lena had heat vision. Then it was gone and the iridescent emerald hues were slowly engulfed by the blown pupils of the very aroused Luthor. Lena moaned lightly as she felt her lover’s legs open for her. Continuing to explore Kara’s neck and flicking her ear lobe with her tongue. Lena moved her leg further up trailing along the inside of Kara’s thigh, she trailed her hand over Kara’s breast, softly stroking, and palming the breast. Testing the weight of the pert breasts, Lena hummed slightly as she felt under the shirt Kara’s nipple hardening.

Kara is feeling every delicate motion of Lena's hand, her mouth her tongue, she is moving softly and slowly almost painfully so, but Kara knows that slow is best. The throbbing in her core the slick feeling and the involuntatry twitching of her swollen clitoris is telling her all she needs to know, Lena is a goddess and is hitting every spot effortlessly. Then she takes her breast and Kara can feel it, as it is happening her nipple is tightening and the sensation is felt in her breast and in a squeeze of her abdomen and a corresponding bounce in her clit. A small moan escaped her lips and Lena stops moving, “So good, please, don't stop”

Lena squeezes lightly before undoing a button on Kara’s shirt, slipping her hand inside. Skilfully slipping her hand around, Lena unclasped the blonde’s bra, setting free her glorious breast allowing her to roll the nipple in her thumb and forefinger. Softly at first just testing the hardened peak then a slightly harder peak as she was Kissing down her neck and biting on the shoulder of her lover before licking over the mark and dipping her head to the newly exposed breast. The mark had stayed and Kara’s moan at the bite with the soft stroking of her breast was music to Lena’s ears. Moaning softly as she sucked on Kara’s nipple lightly swirling her tongue around the beautifully hardened nub. Alternating between soft and hard sucking with swirls Lena shifted her position and purposefully grinding her hip into Kara’s core Lena progressed to the other nipple. Latching on to the other nipple and sucking as he massaged the breasts with her hand. With a lustful and unmistakable drawl to her voice Lena spoke “Are we still all good there Kara, me darling.”

Kara places her hand into the sheets twisting them around her hand and holding on for dear life. It wasn't that anything that was happening was unpleasant far from it the sensations from Lena licking and sucking her nipples were hitting her in places that ought not to be connected to them. She was breathing heavier and letting out the occasional whimper and moan. Especially when Lena moved grinding her hip into her, she could feel the already sodden panties telling her what was now redundant, her body was reacting to Lena’s touch like a touch starved, ravenous animal, moving her hips to create more friction between the two undulating bodies, Kara needed to release some of her pent up energy she felt like she was going to explode. A small gasp escaped as Lena spoke, the accent the change of speaking pattern, Lena was only ever like this when she was extremely emblazoned filled with tension and need, Lena had said she desired her but Kara had not realised the extent to which that craving had taken over. Kara’s own wanton passions were taking over currently but she knew that she was perfectly safe. “Lena, that is so, wow, I love that sound everything is good, it’s great, you’re safe I promise.”

Kissing up her neck back to Kara’s lips Lena kissed her deeply, slipping her tongue into Kara’s mouth stroking her tongue as he had slipped down to her pants and undoing the button, unzipping the fly. “Oh du ya, you find my slips into my Irish drawl appealing!” The accent being untendered, Lena not making any attempts to slow or stop the descent into her Irish sound allowed to freely wash over Kara as she slipped the pants over her hips sliding them down over her hips, and kissing back down the neck across her breasts to her abs. Oh the abs, Lena had to stop for a moment just to worship at the abs just a moment, she had been so hungry to touch them licking over softly each ripple sending a wave of delight through her, and she paused to blow lightly over the damp trails causing more movement of the muscles. Lena moaned the sound coming out like it was being ripped from her chest, just shy of pure agonisingly slow release. Lena licked the abs again biting lightly and then removing the pants completely kisses Kara’s soaked and panty covered mound softly,  
Kissing over Kara’s thighs and lightly nipping and the soft flesh Lena lets out a soft humm. As she slides the panties off and discard them with the pants on the floor.

The kisses back up to her mouth and the way that Lena’s tongue commanded a presence in Kara’s mouth was delightful, the woman was sinful and unforgiving in her abilities, being able to make the kryptonians body betray her with every touch. As she continues to kiss she could feel her hands at her pants and she was unwittingly moving her body to help, as the kisses began to trail Kara could feel every slight touch of her lips and her tongue it was like getting softly caressed, by burning flames, hot and needy but not dangerous, just lighting up her skin and her sense with each delicate flicker. Kara moaned out and arched into the kisses, wanting more. When Lena stopped moving down towards her centre, which was calling begging for Lena, a whine escaped Kara’s lips, she was teasing, torturing her slowly the woman was going to kill her with pleasure so intense that the lack of release would kill her. The Luthor would take down the Super not with violence but with an exquisite and sinfully delicious tongue. Kara whined out “Rao yes its, melodic, mesmerising, oh Rao Lena please, no more teasing me”

Lena slipped a hand under Kara’s thigh and pushed her leg up on to her shoulder. The CEO reached up to caress her breast softly as she settled into position. Her tongue slipping through the now exposed soft folds of her core. Taking a long slow lick and humming at the taste of her lover. The delicate aroma of Kara’s passion for her, filling Lena’s olfactory senses and causing her mind to quiet and her to enjoy the many bountiful sensations. The feel of her arousal coating her tongue the balance of the sweet yet salty, taste that was washing over the delicate taste buds, the way her skin felt against her lips as she closed in around the, softly twitching bundle of nerves, perfectly peeking out from its hood, calling for Lena to lavish it with attention. All Kara’s moaning and calling out lead Lena to break for a moment and speak “soon, me darling, you be patient now, you will have release soon enough.”

OH RAO, Kara could almost die, the way that felt she had no idea, she had done this for Lena and she was always moaning and enjoying herself, she would call out and Kara never understood, she did now, now she understood why you would call to Rao. “Rao, oh Rao, Lena that, oh” how was that sensation so all encompassing, it was like her tongue was everywhere, like she was connected to every fibre of her body the flames from earlier taking route in her abdomen and flashing out over her body. The involuntary twitching in her clit was back and she arched her back. “L-Len-na, Oh Rao” had she been doing this for hours or seconds, Kara had no clue but she felt so close already. Lena said she would have release soon enough, well that was a matter of perspective, she was not sure that she could hold all this in much longer Kara had no idea what was going on, it never felt this way before.

Before continuing, on her path Lena looked up and gazed at Kara’s ethereal azure eyes, locking eyes with her love looking for any sign she doesn’t have permission. There was none, there was barley any azure her eyes were almost black with wanton desire and need, the all encompassing wave of pleasure currently being held at bay, but tenuously, Lena could see it in Kara’s face, this was not just her first time, but her first orgasm too. Slipping back into her position Lena slides her tongue into Kara core and pushing in and out flicking against her wall. She lapped at the juices that were being expelled for her pleasure and hummed into the delicate opening of her lover. She knew Kara was too close to do this for too long so she moved on. The raven temptress moved up, once again trailing her tongue exploring the unique pattern of Kara’s folds, sucking on her clit closing her mouth over Kara’s clit, sucking and bouncing her tongue as she slipped her fingers into the blonde reporter’s tight opening.

Kara felt the moment the tongue entered her, oh that was a whole different level of sensation, warm, quick, and so intimate, the feeling of Lena inside her was undeniably the most intimate thing she had ever experienced she looked done to see Lena looking back up at her and squeezing her breast lightly almost confirming she sees her. Roa why was it that somehow, that mesmerising stunning creature looked even better looking up from between her legs. Kara swallowed thickly, her heart was beating frantically and she was fisting the sheets more. Arching her back using her bent leg to extra thrust, she was pushing back at Lena. When Lena made the next movement Kara’s mind literally short circuited and she screamed out if she had her powers there would be a fire in the bedroom. She was flushed and bright red ready so there was no way of noticing that her utterances embarrassed her terribly “fuck, Rao, oh my Rao, dam that is, fuck, amazing”

Hearing Kara swear Lena can’t help it as her lip curls. She had never heard her curse before this was definitely something new and she was definitely not holding back in any way it would appear. Kara was clearly enjoying her ministrations, the way she was breathing and moaning gave her the heads up she was moving in the right direction but that was something else. Curling her fingers into the small rough spot in the inner wall of Kara’s core, softly pressing to test the effect of the spongy swollen pad, Lena can feel the small contraction in the wall. Leaving her fingers lightly on the enlarged pleasure spot and pushing lighting as she stokes, Lena continued licking and sucking on Kara’s clit. Lena set up a rhythm as she pushed in she sucked the clit into her mouth, relaxed and the clit was released as the fingers slide in and out the tongue followed suit around the perfectly delicious lips of Kara’s heavenly core.

Kara was moaning and calling out more as the movements changed and round a rhythm earning a small moan with each press, and each corresponding suck. She could feel her legs beginning to shake as the already impossible level of pleasure and pressure building inside of her continued to surpass the point where she felt that she would die without release. The throbbing just the pleasurable side of painful and her need growing she wanted more and she wanted Lena to concentrate on her Clit to stay still to stop torturing her by moving away. The build up was exquisitely choreographed anguish; constantly being help on the edge of what Kara could only imagine would be the most astonishing experience of her life. She thread her hand into Lena’s hair she needed her to just stay put now she couldn’t go on much longer, “Please Lena more, a little more, and a little faster please”

Allowing her lover to move her position slightly as she gripped her hair, Lena listened to the pleading voice of the blonde beneath her. Lena was enjoying pleasuring her, and listening to her soft and no so quite moans and vocalisation, but that need in her now was killing Lena she had to satiate her lover. Continuing to suck and lick and she pushed with her fingers; Lena increased her speed a little. Lena complied and added a third finger the arousal made it possible but Kara was going to have to stretch to accommodate that. She continued her ministrations increasing pressure and speed, increasing the strength of her suck and the speed her tongue bounced on Kara’s clit, feeling the start of the small twitches in Kara’s clit and the tunnel of pure muscle squeezing her fingers. Lena squeezes Kara’s nipple as she feel her orgasm hit. Continuing to thrust and lick not slowing the stimulation Lena pushing her lover in to a second and third before she finally lets go and gushed, filling her mouth with her sweet taste Kara’s arousal. The moans, the scent and the taste combined had Lena so close herself she rocked her hips creating enough friction to come with her lover’s final orgasm.

The continual building within Kara was driving her crazy as she squirmed and moaned, wriggled and called out, each movement each thrust more intense that the last until every breath was a moan, every moan got loader. The pressure building like there was an explosion trying to get out breaking her apart from her very seems, pulsing at her. The moans got louder as the first breach happened, something had broken free, a pulse shot up her spine making her arch her back and go rigid, the current tingling and vivacious radiating out from her core everywhere. Lena didn’t stop by Rao she felt like she moved faster, she was screaming again, this time the heat felt like it could burn but in a pleasant way as her whole body became sensitive and on fire. Lena still didn’t stop “RAO FUCK LENA I CANT TAKE IT RAO NO FUCK DONT STOP I OH RAO LENAAAAA” this time there was a explosion, forcing its way out of her, her body shook and there were convulsions as she expelled fluid from herself as a shocking pressure each wave made her body relax into a state of bliss, euphoria, like flying only better, she was still trembling as Lena finally slowed.

Once Lena and Kara had cum, Lena slowly brought her lover down softly and sweetly slowing the movements until there was a stop and then withdrawing delicately as to not cause any discomfort, she was sure Kara would be exceptionally sensitive. Riding out the last of her orgasm slowly with care and attention, Lena smiled, she was Kara’s first in some many ways, and she was Lena’s first, love. Lena finally working her way up Kara’s body with soft kisses until she was able to kiss her sumptuous lips, looking at the face of the woman she loved as she laid there completely undone in her arms. “Thank you for letting me experience that with you Kara that was wonderful and about as perfect as I could have ever hoped for. Let’s sleep now, just a nap, dinner can wait”

“That sounds perfect” was the only reply from the barely conscious Kryptonian, Lena had just done something she never thought was possible, made her feel loved, safe, free and happier than she ever remembers before, in one moment that was a first time that she would never forget.


End file.
